


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by Mad_Birdy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, can be a reader insert, so enter as you please, there's no name mentioned for the Sabriel sandwich filling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Birdy/pseuds/Mad_Birdy
Summary: Sam and Gabe are rockstars, literally. Their band is one of the most famous in the country, and after one of their concerts, they hook up with a willing fan.





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

As the door slams shut behind me, I begin to wonder just what I’ve gotten myself into. The two men who’ve sandwiched me between them are already shirtless, sweat from the concert glistening on their skin.

Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak are part of the rock band The Holy Rollers, a band which I’ve followed almost religiously since they formed. Sam is the band’s drummer, and Gabe’s the lead guitarist. When I heard they were holding a concert in your city, I was one of the first to buy tickets for the small venue.

I’d been close to the stage, just one of many screaming fans reaching up to touch hands with Gabe or Lucifer, the lead singer. But when my eyes had connected with Gabe’s golden ones, there was a spark. I knew he’d felt it too, because between songs he walked back to Sam at the drums, leaning over to talk to him and motioning towards me. Sam’s eyes had immediately found me and my face flushed.

Rumor was Winchester and Novak had a thing for tag-teaming fans. So I wasn’t surprised in the slightest when someone who was running the concert came over and tapped me on the shoulder after the show, leading me to a sectioned off hallway in the large hotel they’d held the concert in. Sam and Gabe were just coming off-stage, chests bare since they’d shed their shirts and tossed them to the crowd during the last song. The pair got their first good look at me, and I shivered, warmth spreading through my lower stomach at the looks they were giving me.

Now here I am, moans slipping from between my lips as Gabe lifts my shirt off and Sam attaches his mouth greedily to my neck from behind. “What’s your name, sugar?” Gabe asks, working the button of my jeans open.

I breathe out my name softly, wiggling my hips to get my pants off before kicking them to the side. I manage a smirk at the guitarist’s hooded eyes – I wasn’t wearing any underwear – as I tug him closer by his belt loops. “And you’re the famous Gabriel, the man with the magic fingers.”

“That’s right. Nice to meet you.” My name on his lips leaves me breathless and he leans forward to capture my lips with his as my hands work open his pants. Behind me, Sam growls lowly, kissing up my neck to whisper in my ear.

“What do they say about me, babe?” he asks before taking my earlobe between his lips.

Gabe releases my lips to attack my nipples as his hands reach down to my obvious erection, circling the head of my dick. I moan deeply and tilt my head back, saying, “Y-you’ve got the strongest a-arms in the nation, Sam.”

“Damn straight.” Without any warning, he picks me up against his chest, spreading my legs open with his arms hooked beneath my knees. I let out an involuntary shout, hands flying to grip whatever part of him I can reach. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I’ve got you.”

Gabe chuckles as he kicks his jeans away, having gone commando. My breath catches as I take in the full sight of him, his cock already half hard as he comes closer to me, smirking. “You can trust him, honey bunches. Like you said, strongest arms. He’s yet to let anyone fall while we’re playing.” His hands reach forward and take my cock in hand, licking his lips. “You look absolutely delectable, sugar. I think I’ll take the first taste. Sammy here’s a bit of a voyeur.” The guitarist winks up at Sam before ducking between my thighs to lick a thick stripe from my balls to the tip.

I let out a long moan, my head falling back onto Sam’s shoulder, and the tall man takes the opportunity to re-attach his lips to my skin, sucking a dark mark at the junction of my shoulder and neck. Gabe keeps teasing me, running his tongue in circles around my cock and sometimes just barely teasing lower over my taint. I’m lost in a haze of pleasure, almost numb to everything beside his tongue on my most intimate parts and Sam’s hands beneath my knees.

The moment a moan slips out of Sam’s own lips, however, I’m brought back to the room, my head tilting down to look at Gabe. He’s pulled away from me so that I see Sam’s pants and boxers on the floor. But what catches my attention is Gabe’s hands on Sam’s large cock, pumping it slowly before he goes back to my ass and starts to rim me. My eyes widen and I stutter, “Y-you…” Another moan cuts me short as Gabe chuckles.

“You know the rumors?” he asks, his voice thick with need. I nod and he continues. “Well, we tag-team because we like fucking fans together when we’re not fucking each other.” Sam groans as I feel Gabe’s lips disappear and I look down, a fresh wave of heat rolling through me as I see the shorter man wrapping his lips around Sam’s length.

The drummer’s arms shake and he grunts out, “Bed. Now.” Gabe pulls off him with a pop and smiles widely.

“Whatever you say, Sammy boy.” Sam turns and carries me to the large bed and I spare a thought of gratitude that rock stars get the nice rooms in hotels. Then all other thoughts but those concerning the two men in front of me leave my mind as they finish stripping and the three of us are completely bare to each other.

“Well,” I say a bit breathlessly, propping myself up on my elbows as I regard the drummer and guitarist kneeling on the bed. “How are we doing this?”

Gabe raises an eyebrow, looking over at Sam. The large man smiles and nods and Gabe turns back to me. “The decision’s yours, sweet cheeks,” Gabe says. “This night belongs to you.”

My eyes rove the gorgeous naked bodies in front of me and suddenly my decision is made. “Gabe, I wanna taste you,” I say quickly. “And I want Sam to fill me up with that huge cock.”

“As you wish,” Sam says with a wide smile. I move to get on my hands and knees but the drummer grips my legs behind my knees and pulls me towards him on my back. Surprised, I look at Gabe, who throws a leg over my chest, straddling me.

“We do it a little differently,” the guitarist says with a smile. There’s the rip of a condom wrapper, the click of a bottle, and the slick sounds of Sam warming the lube on his hands before suddenly a finger is pushing against my hole, testing how open and loose Gabe’s tongue had gotten me.

“Oh fuck, babe,” he moans. “You’re so loose already, gonna take me so well when I fill you up.” My hips buck against him but his free hand quickly restrains me as Gabe scoots up to my face. My mouth is practically watering as his cock bounces in front of me.

“Ready for me, sugar lips?” he asks with a smirk and in answer I grip his hips and pull him forward, sucking his cock into my mouth. He moans, hands flying to twist into my hair, and I smirk around his length, bobbing my head and teasing his slit with my tongue. “Fuck, you’re good at that,” he grunts, struggling to keep his hips still so as not to choke me. Just as I’m about to pull off him to say something, Sam starts pushing in, filling me slowly, and I cry out around Gabe. I had been so absorbed in sucking off the guitarist that I hadn’t even noticed how relaxed the drummer had gotten me.

Sam’s dick is huge, definitely one of the largest I’ve ever had, and he hits all the right spots inside me. My moan vibrates through Gabe, who loses control and bucks into me, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I choke slightly and immediately he pulls out, apologizing. Quickly, I shake my head and smile, saying, “No, no, you’re fine, Gabe. I’ve got no gag reflex, baby, you just cut off my air a bit unexpectedly.”

“You sure?” he asks, his fingers gently massaging my scalp.

“Most definitely,” I say, pulling him back to me. “Fuck my mouth, Gabe. Wanna taste your cum on my tongue, please.”

“Fuck,” he groans, allowing me to suck his cock back into my mouth. “Since you asked so sweetly…” He begins to fuck into my mouth, a litany of moans and curses leaving his lips. At the same time, Sam begins to fuck me slow and hard, growling low in his throat.

“That’s it baby boy,” he says in a low voice as I moan around Gabe and buck my hips up to meet his. “You like my dick in you, huh? Stretching you good, filling you up?” I clench around Sam in response and he moans deeply, leaning forward and attaching his lips to Gabe’s neck.

The sound of skin slapping on skin fills the room, accompanied by the grunts, groans, moans, and curses of the three of us. Soon, Gabe’s thighs are shaking around my head, and I bob further, taking him into the back of my throat and swallowing. He cries out, fingers clenching in my hair. “Fuck! Oh, god, I’m so close.” He whimpers as one of Sam’s hands trails up to tweak his nipple, the other still clenched on my hip. Gabe practically screams, my and Sam’s names mixed in with curses.

I suck harder around him and his head falls back, allowing Sam to suck a dark mark into the skin of his neck. There’s just the twitch of his cock in my mouth to warn me before he’s coming hard, hips twitching as his cum shoots down my throat in warm ribbons. His cry of ecstasy is cut off by Sam’s lips on his. I milk him through his orgasm, Sam still pumping into me as I draw closer to my own.

Gabe rolls off me, flopping onto the bed beside me. “That… was hot,” he says, looking over at me and Sam, chest heaving. “But we’re not quite finished with you.”

I bite my lip and look back up at Sam, who grins widely before lifting my leg and bending it at the knee. “Hold this for me?” he asks, looking at Gabe, who smirks and grabs me behind the knee, holding me open for Sam. The drummer then lifts my hips and pounds into me relentlessly, the new angle driving me wild. My hands scrabble for purchase as I cry out, throwing my head back against the pillows. Gabe watches me with eyes still blown wide with lust, and then next thing I know he’s leaning down and sucking my cock into his mouth.

The added sensation pushes me over the edge and I come hard, screaming their names. My ass clenches hard around Sam’s dick, and with a few more thrusts he’s coming too, growling my name against my neck and leaving a love bite I know will linger for days. As I slowly come down from my high, Sam pulls out of me and gets up to discard the condom. Gabe also leaves the bed, although I hardly notice because of the stars still dancing behind my eyelids.

Then a warm, wet  _ something _ is pressing between my thighs and over my dick and I look down with a start. Sam’s there with a washcloth, gently cleaning up the excess lube and cum. Gabe kneels beside my head with another, wiping my lips clean of stray cum. Then I’m sandwiched between them again, the blankets pulled up close as the three of us tangle our legs together. “That was fun,” Gabe says, and I chuckle.

“That was  _ very  _ fun,” I say with a smile.

“Agreed,” Sam says as he nuzzles my hair. 

“We’ll have to do it again.” Gabe’s face sports a mischievous smirk, and I squirm between them, biting my lip.

“But it can wait until morning,” Sam adds firmly. “Right now we should rest.”

I nod my head, relaxing. “Agreed.” And so I drift off to sleep, satisfied and happy between the two most gorgeous rock band members alive.


End file.
